


broken kids

by Clarmyr



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 06:13:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5732335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarmyr/pseuds/Clarmyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem I wrote about death and spirituality</p>
            </blockquote>





	broken kids

A broken girl goes down the lane with a rusty heart she’s looking for a life and another home

A broken boy trips and falls he just wants to die

The other kids don’t see them

only I

Will someone help the broken boy

Will anyone help the broken girl

The miles they walk thru the dusty lanes

With me following closely behind 

I wonder if anyone is gonna see them

The broken girl trips and falls and starts to cry

The broken boy helps her up

I start to get real curious 

Hand in hand they walk to a little house the haunted one at that and I start to frown

They slowly turn around and start to wave at me

I smile and wave back

Then in a flash gone they are

With a smile I turn and walk away and think of my adventures that very day.


End file.
